The Plan
by SweetMe1
Summary: Rory and Jess try to get Luke and Lorelai together afte finding out something odd about Luke and his sleep....


The Plan: SweetMe Pairing: L/L and some R/J  
  
Plot: Rory and Jess try to get Lorelai and Luke together once they find out something odd about Luke and his sleep. Set after 'The Big One' Lorelai never kissed Max.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gilmore Girls.  
  
A.N: Okay, I hope you like it. It was and an idea I was thinking about  
  
ALRIGHT NOW, HERE WE GO:  
  
"Rory honey, come on!" called Lorelai from the doorway. "If I don't get to Luke's soon, I swear I'll die from having a coffeeless immune system!"  
  
"Mom, you just made coffee here twelve minutes ago." replied Rory coming out of her room.  
  
"Ah yes, but that was Gilmore coffee which is totally different from Luke's coffee. Ha! And you're going to Yale! How could they let you in if you don't even know that? I thought I taught you everything!" exclaimed Lorelai as they shut the door and began their walk to Luke's.  
  
"Of course! Silly me! How could I forget the difference between coffee and coffee?" said Rory rolling her eyes.  
  
"Do not mock me Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! Must we go through this again? Luke's coffee. Gilmore coffee. Different. Very different. Don't you get-" Lorelai rambled on.  
  
After a very detailed explanation of the difference between the two coffees, they finally reached Luke's.  
  
"Lukey! I'm home" announced Lorelai as she barged through the door.  
  
"Number one, this is not your home and number two, my name is Luke. It is NOT Lukey, Lucas or Lukey-poo. Understand?" came his gruff reply. In his hands were a pad and a pencil.  
  
"Hey, I never thought of Lukey-poo!" smiled Lorelai as she and Rory took their seats.  
  
"Apparently, Miss Patty did…" he muttered." What can I get you?"  
  
"I'll have pancakes and some coffee" said Rory.  
  
"Ditto" agreed Lorelai.  
  
"All right so its pancakes and two deaths-in-a-cup right?"  
  
"That's right" confirmed Rory.  
  
"Hey." said Jess as he came towards their table. He gave Rory a quick kiss.  
  
"Hi." she said returning the kiss.  
  
"Awww! Kodak moment everyone! Gee, I wish I had a camera!" exclaimed Lorelai.  
  
"I need to talk to you upstairs."Jess said.  
  
"Um, okay." Rory said "Is something the matter?" she asked suddenly worried.  
  
"Nope. Just need to talk to you."  
  
"Alright…Mom?" Rory turned to Lorelai.  
  
"Go ahead. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?"  
  
"Huh. Acting normal is out of the question then…" muttered Jess under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Nothing." He gestured for Rory to follow him. "Let's go."  
  
Lorelai watched them disappear behind the curtain.  
  
"Are you sure that nothing's wrong?" asked Rory as they went upstairs. "Are you having trouble with school? Ar-are you sick?"  
  
"School's the same and no, I'm not dying."  
  
They reached the door and went inside. Rory plopped down on the couch and Jess sat down beside her, completely ignoring the rules Luke had made long ago.  
  
"So what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Rory  
  
"Oh nothing much...just this," he reached over and grabbed a mini tape recorder and pressed the play button.  
  
"Lorelai." whispered a familiar voice from the tape recorder.  
  
Rory looked confused for a second.  
  
" Wait a minute! Oh my God" she gaped. It couldn't be.  
  
"Is that LUKE?!"  
  
"You bet." smirked Jess.  
  
"Whoa! Where the hell did you get that? Why does he sound so tired?" she asked. Her eyes were wide.  
  
"Slow down. Day before yesterday, I heard him say something out loud in his sleep. I'm talking, REALLY loud. I'm surprised the whole town didn't hear him. Anyway, even though he said it so loud, I couldn't confirm he said 'Lorelai', so the next night I took a tape recorder and stayed up until I heard him talk again. Then, I recorded it. I guess this dream is recurring." explained Jess.  
  
"Whoa… I mean I KNOW Luke has a thing for Mom." Rory said.  
  
"He's never had a flair for admitting things."  
  
"Hey, you know what? When I was in Washington, Mom called me up in the middle of the night and told me she had a dream about being married to Luke and being pregnant with his twins!" exclaimed Rory.  
  
"Okay, so they both are madly in love with each other, but completely oblivious to it. And they both lived happily ever after. End of story." Jess leaned in to kiss Rory, but she turned away.  
  
"But isn't Luke with the lawyer?" asked Rory.  
  
"Yes." He leaned in once again but, like before, Rory turned away.  
  
"And Mom is with Alex-what's-his-face."  
  
"Glad we have that straightened out. NOW can I kiss you?"  
  
"The right thing to do would be to get them together, you know. 'Cause I can't take it any longer. I mean IT'S RIGHT THERE. Under their noses." she stood up and looked at Jess. "We are going to get them together!" Rory declared.  
  
"What? I'm not getting involved in some stupid dating game, Rory." "Well, why not? I am." said Rory.  
  
"And I'm not."  
  
"Please Jess! No offense to her, but my mom doesn't exactly go for the right guys. Especially since the perfect man for her has been right under nose since forever, and she has not clue."  
  
Jess stood up off the couch and sighed. "No."  
  
"Come on Jess! For me?" wheedled Rory.  
  
Jess sighed again and looked at her. Her eyes were wide open and hopeful. He closed this eyes for a second or two and then opened them again.  
  
"I'm going to regret this so much…"  
  
"Thank you!" she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Oh, NOW you kiss me." Jess said as he pulled back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forget it." He smirked at her and kissed her again.  
  
"Okay, I'm hungry!" announced Rory after the kiss ended.  
  
"Lets go." He replied leading her downstairs.  
  
"Hey Mom." Rory greeted her as she approached their table. "Where are my pancakes?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Oops?" echoed Rory. "You could have ordered some more instead of eating mine you know."  
  
"Sorry mom" Lorelai grinned.  
  
"That's alright dear." said Rory, playing along. "I'll pay. You can wait outside. Don't talk to any strangers."  
  
"Yeah, like there are strangers in this town."  
  
As Lorelai went to wait outside, Rory went to the counter. She smiled at Luke. It would be so great if she and Jess actually got Luke and her mom together. Rory loved Luke. He was there for all the things Christopher wasn't. He even came to one of Rory's school plays when she was in fifth grade. She smiled at the memory.  
  
"What are you so happy about" Luke asked.  
  
"Nothing" she said, as she handed him the money.  
  
"So, you glad that you're gonna be goin' off to Yale in five months?" he asked her as he put the money in the cash register.  
  
Rory had decided to go to Yale instead of Harvard because if she went to Yale, she could live at home. Rory wanted to be close to her Mom and Jess. When she told her mom about her decision, she was upset. Lorelai had wanted Rory to go to Harvard since she was a baby. After a while she began to understand why Rory wanted to stay and go to Yale. She agreed it was for the best.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait. But, even though I will be living at home, I won't get to see my mother as much, so..." she trailed off.  
  
"So…?" asked Luke.  
  
"I was hoping you could keep her company. You know, because Sookie's gonna be busy with her pregnancy, and also because of the fact that I trust you will not let her do something crazy while I'm away, whereas with Sookie, well, that's another story."  
  
"So basically, you just want me to look out for her, make sure she doesn't hit a fire hydrant, or anything that could get her into trouble, right?"  
  
"Basically, yeah. Oh but she doesn't go for fire hydrants anymore. Not after the incident in '97." She smiled. "See ya!"  
  
"Hey I didn't say yes!" he called after her. He watched her walk away with her mother.  
  
A.N: I hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
